


Every Breath You Take

by violethoure666



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: A Lot of Spying, Crack, Cum Eating, Dirty Talk, F/M, FBI Agent, FBI Agent Meme, Femdom, Hands Free Orgasm, Humilation, Masturbation, Memes, Modern AU, Orgasm Denial, Pegging, Porn, Reylo - Freeform, Reylo crack, Size Kink, Smut, Submissive Ben, Voyeurism, big size kink, cumming untouched, facesitting, giant dick, good crack, internet stuff, mentions of pegging, more angst than we thought, more of the same but better, soft boi solo, still p soft tho, sub!Ben, weird porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-01 08:39:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13994574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violethoure666/pseuds/violethoure666
Summary: Rey doesn't really believe that the memes about everyone having their own FBI agent are true, but she is a little suspicious.Ben is a former field agent on desk duty after an injury. He's doing cyber surveillance and has to watch one person 24 hours a day for a year. There's absolutely no chance he is going to fall in love with her. None at all.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this idea came from, but it was burning a hole deep in my head. I fully blame Beensoloo.tumblr.com for cementing this in my brain. Big thanks to rad-braybury.tumblr.com for editing it for me on the fly. I hope you guys like my crack fic.

Ben Solo joined the FBI because he wanted to be a hero. For a while, he felt like that was sort of what he was doing. It was high stakes and high energy and he did get to burst into a few buildings and put a few bad guys behind bars.   
  
Then he got shot.   
  
It was stupid. A blow right to his shoulder and they put him on fucking desk duty.   
  
It turned out being on 2017 desk duty meant cyber surveillance, which sounded super cool but actually meant he was assigned a random person and had to fucking spy on them. For an entire year. It was going to be the most boring fucking year of his life.   
  
He got his assignment, #2420186. The file was just slipped onto his desk one morning and he was expected to spend twenty four hours a day monitoring their online activity. If they were online, he was too.   
  
Rey Johnson. She was 24, lived in New York, worked in a restaurant, lived a normal looking life and was… beautiful. Like, really beautiful.   
  
Ben had access to both her laptop and her phone, and he had a tablet he was supposed to keep on him to watch what she was doing.   
  
The plus side was that Ben was allowed to work largely from home. It was only for a year, and his schedule had suddenly opened up in a way it never had.   
  
Ben settled into bed, turned on the tablet and began to watch.  
  
  
About a week later, Rey Johnson had her laptop open, watching reruns of The Office as she straightened up her room. She was frazzled, running around in an oversized tee shirt and shorts trying to sort through massive amounts of clothes. She gave up, sighed and flopped down dramatically onto the pile.  
  
Ben smiled. It was kinda cute.   
  
Suddenly someone else was talking.   
  
"Oh my god, Rey, that is not organizing."  
  
The voice was female.   
  
Ben got out of bed and moved over to the desk. From here he had more control. He set the tablet down and toggled to the screen where he could see what she was watching. The Office. On his desktop he tapped into her webcams, using the arrows on the keyboard to scan.   
  
He found the other voice, a girl about Rey's age with short dark hair and a cute smile. He double tapped her face and info about her popped up on the screen.  
  
Rose Tico, 23, NYU grad student, studying sociology, girlfriend of Finn Tucker, Vietnamese, first generation American.   
  
He swiped the info away and tapped on Rey again. It was nothing he didn't know, but her past was… patchy. She didn't know her parents, had picked her last name at the age of 18, once she aged out of a series of foster homes.   
  
Ben wished he had been watching her back then, wonders if he could have helped somehow.  
  
It was impossible for so many reasons, the first being the FBI didn't monitor kids. You only got an agent once you were twenty one, unless you were flagged, like for searches on how to make bombs and guns, and even then the agent monitored your online activity only. No one wanted to spy on kids.   
  
Also Ben could never, ever talk to her. His job was just to watch, to take notes, compile raw data. It was boring work, really. At least she was kinda cute.   
  
Suddenly Rose was looking at him. Ben flinched back from his computer before remembering she definitely couldn't see him.   
  
"Rey, don't you keep tape on your camera?"   
  
Fuck.  
  
"What? Oh please, Rose, I am not that paranoid."   
  
"It's just common sense, dude. There's definitely an FBI agent watching you."  
  
"Rose, those are memes, not real life."   
  
Rose shook her head, eyeing Ben suspiciously. He swallowed thickly.   
  
"Just think about it next time you're dancing around topless -- some creepy fuck is probably jerking it while you do."   
  
"Oh my god gross!" Rey threw a sweater at Rose's face.   
  
Ben felt defensive. He would never! It's not like he was some kind of creep, sitting here...jerking it. Shit. He pouted a little. He felt guilty for thinking she was cute.   
  
Ben flipped back to screen sharing and kept watching the office. Rey could watch Netflix for hours. At least they had the same taste in shows. He got up to make some popcorn and settled in.   
  
They laughed at all the same parts.   
  
  
Ben was supposed to sleep when Rey slept but her sleep schedule was seriously fucked up.   
  
She worked mornings half the time and nights the other half and she seemed to just catch sleep whenever she could find it and she never had her laptop closed. Like, she slept with Netflix on. If she woke up and it had paused, she would frantically hit play and then fall back asleep. This girl hated silence. It was kind of unnerving.   
  
Ben was just adjusting to her schedule about two weeks in when he caught her staring at the camera.   
  
"You're not really watching me, are you?"   
  
Ben blanched, bottle of beer halfway up to his lips, he raised an eyebrow.   
  
She was really very pretty. He kept trying not to notice it, but when it seemed like she was looking right at him, talking right to him, he couldn't help it. He swallowed thickly.   
  
"You'd have to be pretty pervy to want this job, right?"   
  
Ben blushed again. That wasn't -- he wasn't! Fuck.   
  
Rey always seemed to change right outside of view of the camera. Maybe she did believe the rumors. She was biting her lip, leg twitching, and then she stood up and came back with a piece of scotch tape. She covered up her webcam.   
  
Everything was blurry; he couldn't even make out the shape of her. He pouted, hoping she wasn't planning on keeping it on forever, but then why else would she -- oh.   
  
Ben's eyes flicked to the other screen, the one that showed her browser. She was looking up… oh my god she was looking up porn.   
  
Ben felt his face flush.   
  
They had covered this in the briefing. Technic, there was nothing he wasn't  allowed to watch, but he knew some people muted and walked away while porn was playing.   
  
Ben was not going to be one of them. His body jerked traitorously, the thought of cute little Rey with her hand between her legs, watching... Ben felt all the blood drain from his face and rush into his cock.   
  
SEARCH: girl fucks giant cock   
  
RESULTS:   
Girl Split By Giant Sex Toy  
  
Cute Girl Cries When Fucked With Monster Cock  
  
Massive Man Anger Fucks His Neighbor.   
  
She clicked that one. Jesus. Ben was so hard… he really was a creep.   
  
The girl in the video looked a little bit like Rey, maybe that's why she picked it. The dude was big. Easily as big as Ben was, which was...big. And he was angrier looking than Ben, which was also impressive. He looked scary. Rey let out a little gasp and he turned the volume of the video down and the volume of her webcam up so he could hear her better. Was she touching herself yet?   
  
The girl in the video whimpered as she was cornered.   
  
"What -- what are you going to do to me?" she asked.   
  
"I'm gonna punish you for being such a tease through the window. I'm gonna show you who that pussy belongs to."   
  
The man spun the girl around and bent her over a table.   
  
The girl in the video moaned and then he heard Rey, her breathing sped up, and he could hear her touching herself now, the slick sound of her fingers. Ben was dizzy, holy fuck.   
  
As the man in the video slammed in roughly, the girl cried out.   
  
"No! You're too big, ah, it hurts," she whimpered and Ben heard Rey whisper "Yes" as she fucked herself too.   
  
Ben was very, very hard. He wasn't touching himself because he wasn't a creep, oh my god he really wasn't, but what the fuck.   
  
He could hear Rey panting, her fingers moving in time with the rhythm set in the video -- she was gasping.   
  
Fuck, this was the hottest thing he'd ever witnessed.   
  
The angle changed in the video and he could see the girls face. She didn't really look like Rey, but she was close. He muted the video and let the real Rey's little noises surround him. He couldn't help thinking about what it would be like to fuck her. If she was into massive dudes, maybe he did have a shot.   
  
Not that it even mattered. For so many reasons.   
  
Rey was whispering, filthy fucking things about wanting to be split open, how full she was, how bad she wanted his cum inside of her.   
  
Ben had no blood left for his brain, it was all in his dick and he couldn't breathe.   
  
Rey was close, he could tell. She was whimpering and he could hear the pace she had set, rough and fast.   
  
He heard her gasp and then cry out, a little sob on the end of her orgasm and fuck.   
  
She went quiet. The windows closed. She put Rick and Morty on and slowly peeled the tape from her webcam, looking right at him.   
  
"Just in case," she winked, and set the laptop next to her face as she promptly fell asleep.   
  
Ben was so, so fucked.   
  
  
  
  
  
Rey didn't watch porn that often, but when she did she covered her webcam.   
  
It was an injustice.   
  
She did read a lot of fanfiction on her phone though and some of it was, like… very, very dirty. It took him a minute to realize she was sometimes getting off to that too, although not all the time. Sometimes she read it on the bus or sitting on the couch with her friend Rose.   
  
It was harder to tell when she was getting off here, and the angle of the phone was never one where he could use that camera to see her, but if she had the laptop open near her then he would notice her cheeks flush and eyes darken and she would bring one hand down to touch herself slowly and softly, not with the same urgency she had watching filthy videos. It was...super cute.   
  
Ben liked it, even if it meant he now read an insane amount of Harry Potter fanfiction. For some reason Rey was into the Harry/Draco pairing which he never thought he would give two shits about but some of the fics were super endearing and he was quickly growing more fond of smut stories than porn. It was just so... intense. He found himself reading along with her half of the time.   
  
Other than that she was on Instagram, she played Animal Crossing, she took an obscene amount of BuzzFeed quizzes and she texted her friends Finn and Rose constantly. Like, about what she was eating and what she was thinking, which Ben loved because it was a constant insight into her thoughts.   
  
Rey: i'm sad af today   
  
Rose: what's up   
  
Rey: idk just thinking about stuff. why does trauma always catch me when i have a bunch of other shit to do?   
  
Rose: i feel you bb, wanna get a drink after work? you can ugly cry in the corner of the bar and ill yell at anyone who looks  
  
Rey: lmao yeah perfect   
  
Ben was glad she had friends like that, people she could talk to her about her feelings. He imagined that must be nice. Ben didn't have anyone like that in his life, not really. Just Hux who was his neighbor and came over to play video games occasionally. But he hadn't seen him in like, two months.   
  
It kind of felt like Rey was his best friend which was massively fucking depressing because she didn't know he existed.   
  
Worse, she feared he might exist and it freaked her out.   
  
Fuck.   
  
Rey was on her phone a lot less than usual that night which Ben assumed meant she was actually crying in the corner of a bar with Rose. It was after 2:00 a.m. when she popped back up. She was definitely drunk. Her cheeks were red and her eyes glassy and she was hiccuping.   
  
She opened her laptop and logged into a Photobucket account. Ben had totally forgotten about those. Rey started looking through a small section of photos. They were clearly pictures of her, looking small and happy with what he assumed were her parents. Pre-foster care then.   
  
There were a few pics of Rey as a teenager, but she looked way too thin with too much eyeliner and her hair pulled back tightly away from her face. She looked so, so sad in all of those.   
  
Rey was crying, fingers tracing the old photos.   
  
Ben had the strangest urge to hold her, so strong that he actually stood up. He was breathing heavily. What the fuck was wrong with him.   
  
Rey put on sad music, Elliott Smith, not her usual Netflix, and she sobbed into her pillow for twenty minutes before falling silent in sleep.   
  
  
  
  
  
Ben kind of had a crush on Rey. It was absolutely infuriating because there was nothing he could ever do about it except watch and pine and fall more in love with her over stupid things like her humming along to songs or her uninhibited laugh when she was alone or even how cute she looked when she picked her nose.   
  
He was really fucked.   
  
Rey didn't seem to think about the possibility of him watching her except when she watched porn or changed, always away from the camera. He didn't know what to make of that. She treated it more like a trivial superstition than a real concern.   
  
It was all going fine until a studious article. It wasn't even well sourced, it wasn't anything reliable, but some girl in Wisconsin allegedly had proof of an FBI agent watching her. She claimed they had fallen in love.  
  
Ben was strangely jealous, but also mortified because people could NOT know about the FBI’s cyber security department.  
  
Rey read the article and smirked. She looked right at the camera.   
  
“See, I knew it,” she said, and Ben's heart sped up. She couldn't really know it, he knew that, but she seemed more suspicious now.   
  
“Come on, haven't you fallen in love with me yet?! What's not to love! Is it my wine-for-breakfast habit? The messy room? Watching me scratch my armpits as I watch Office reruns until I literally die?” She laughed. “ I'm a keeper,” she said.   
  
Ben's heart was positively bursting it was beating so fast because she had just called him the fuck out.   
  
Rey opened a search window and looked more into the FBI theory before sighing and opening up a blank Word doc.   
  
In it she posted a meme.  
  
  
  
  
jk if youre actually lurking me you know that boys never text me lmao but hey sup as you know… im rey :))  
  
  
Ben's heart was on fire, he could not deal with this. He stood up and walked away, needing a minute to think.   
  
When he got back the window was still open, side by side with Netflix on her screen.   
  
Could he even write her back? He was pretty sure he couldn't… right.   
  
Ben just let his heart hammer as he watched Rey watch TV. God she was so cute, and she wanted to talk to him?   
  
No. She didn't have any idea who he was --she wanted to know if she was being spied on.  
  
Ben kind of thought she had that right. He didn't wanna do anything that could be traced back to him as tangible proof, but…  
  
Once Rey closed her eyes he swapped out out the meme in the Word doc for one he found. 

  
  
  
hey rey  
  
  
Ben closed his eyes. This was like, the worst fucking idea ever, but it's not like she could go public when her evidence was just a meme in a Word doc. Still, she would know, and he knew she might very well freak out and disconnect everything, but again, he couldn't fight down the wave of guilt he felt for spying on her in the first place. At least the ball was in her court now.   
  



	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey fucks with her FBI agent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao wow I can't believe you guys really like this. God bless each and every one of you. I've decided to make it a little longer because I'm trash. <3

Ben didn't really sleep. He was too nervous. He wanted to be awake to catch Rey’s reaction and she usually got up around 10:00 on Friday’s so he set an alarm for a full hour before that and made coffee and cereal and watched her sleep.

 

She woke up with a little scrunched face and tiny huff of breath and it was so cute. She blindly reached for the space bar, restarting her Netflix. Once there was background noise again her face softened and she opened her eyes.

 

It took her a minute to figure out what she was looking at, then she sat bolt upright in bed.

 

“Holy shit,” she said. She glanced around her apartment frantically.

 

Shit he had scared her, great.

 

Then she was smiling, looking right into the camera.

 

“You gotta be shitting me…You're really in there?”

 

Ben was kind of panicking. This had probably been a mistake, definitely been a mistake, but nothing he couldn't come back from. He just had to not talk to her.

 

Talking to her had never been the goal he had just wanted her to know, wanted to give her the right to privacy if she chose it. He didn't think past that stubborn and noble thought. So now what? Either she wouldn't use her computer anymore or she would flip out or...or.

 

Rey was putting on cartoons, Futurama this time.

 

She worked late nights on Fridays so it meant she usually spent the day napping in bed and watching tv and masturbating. Normally, Ben fucking loved Fridays, but he was pretty sure that was going to change.

 

Rey reached over and grabbed a half smoked joint, lighting it and looking back over at the webcam.

 

“Okay secret agent man. So you can talk to me if you want to...maybe you're just not there right now?”

 

Good. Maybe she wouldn't think he was watching all the time, I mean who would? It was ridiculous that Ben spent almost every hour of every day watching her.

 

Technically, unless he was ordered otherwise, the general rule was to be as much on the same schedule as possible. Assuming a normal human slept eight hours at night, the agent would too. While the normal human was at work during normal hours, rarely using devices, the agent had free time to work out and read and go run errands.

 

Rey was not a normal human and her schedule was a fucking mess and she was never offline and Ben never wanted to stop watching her.

 

Rey eyed the word document again, taking a long drag of her joint.

 

“Wait are you gonna come arrest me for smoking weed? Oh fuck you've seen me smoke a ton of weed, I'd probably be in jail already right?”

 

She actually looked a little nervous. Ben laughed. He was definitely not going to put her in jail for smoking weed. That wasn't the point of the CS team.

 

 

She waited for him to answer and when he didn't she sighed and laid down to get high and watch cartoons. She looked relaxed, not freaked out. There was no tape over the webcam. She drifted in and out of sleep for a while after smoking, waking back up around 12:00 to make a sandwich and bring it into bed with her.

 

Shouldn't she like, go outside? He couldn't figure out how one person could spend so much time so distracted. It made him wonder if there were things Rey was running from. If there were, they weren't in her file, probably just in her head. He wanted to know what they were, wanted to let his thumb to ease away the worried crease that would appear on her nose when she was unhappy.

 

Right now she just looked lazy but her eyes kept moving to the webcam. It was like she was watching him too, it was unnerving.

 

“Why did you talk to me?” She whispered.

 

Ben felt his heart squeeze a little.

 

She moved back to the word doc.

 

 

Ben laughed. She was adorable god damn. It took all of his willpower not reply.

 

Rey stretched out in bed, eyeing her camera again.

 

She let her hands come up and rubbed at her tits through her shirt. She did this sometimes, before she committed to masturbating.

 

“You must be pretty creepy if you're watching,” she said, but her face was playful.

 

“Maybe you like spying?”

 

Rey winked and started browsing.

 

SEARCH: creepy dude watches girl masturbate

 

RESULTS:

 

Man Watches Step Daughter Masturbate

 

Peeping Tom Jerks Off to Naked Girls

 

Man Caught Spying is Punished

 

Rey clicked the last link.

 

“You know, I should be charging you for this,” she said, running her fingers along her chest and tugging her nipples through her shirt.

 

The video started, a man was looking through a cracked door at a girl, naked on her bed, fingers between her legs. She moaned and gasped as she fucked herself.

 

Ben couldn't believe this, was she going to let him watch her? This was not what he was expecting.

 

“Look at that pervert,” she said, breathless.

 

Ben's heart was racing, all the blood rushing south made him dizzy. He leaned in toward the screen eagerly.

 

The camera was on Rey’s chest, still covered by her sleep shirt. He couldn't see her face.

 

 

Oh god he really didn't want to be as brutally turned on as he was. This was torture. He was NOT going to get off to this, no way.

 

His dick twitched in his pants. Ben whined.

 

The door in the video creaked, the girl sat up, horrified.

 

“Oh my god! Are you watching me? You fucking pervert!” She stood up and ran to the door, grabbing the guy by the ear and dragging him back into her room. He took it willingly, sitting on her bed.

 

“I'm gonna have to punish you, aren't I?”

 

Rey sighed and Ben couldn't tell if she was actually touching herself.

 

The girl in the video pushed the guy into the bed, turning him over. She ran her fingers over his ass.

 

Ben cocked his head.

 

“Naughty boys get fucked,” she said, letting her hand slide down the crack of his ass.

 

Ben had never seen a dude get fucked in porn before. He was on the edge of his seat, dick very, very interested.

 

Was she just fucking with him? She had never watched stuff like this. Her taste had been relatively vanilla besides her penchant for giant dicks.

 

Rey's voice cut through.

 

“Look how bad he wants it, he wanted to get caught, just like you.”

 

Ben was nodding, his hand coming down to press the outline of his dick through his pants. He was not going to jerk off.

 

Fuck.

 

Rey was definitely getting off, he could see her chest rising and falling. He wanted to see her face.

 

The girl in the video had a strap on, she was leaning over the guy, fingers working him open.

 

Ben whimpered and sat on his hands.

 

He wasn't sure if it was the video turning him on or just the fact that Rey was into it or that he knew she was doing this for him, even though she had no idea who he was.

 

Suddenly, the girl in the video was fucking the dude, slamming her hips up into him as he pressed his face to the pillows, he was loving it.

 

He could hear Rey breathing fast.

 

The video went on for eight full minutes. He could tell when Rey came because she let out a little gasp and her body slouched forward. She let the video finish after she did.

 

Eventually, she angled the camera back at her face, rosy cheeked and wide eyed.

 

“Hope you like that, my little weirdo.”

 

She winked and closed her laptop.

 

Ben was panting, his dick was straining against his pants and he stood up quickly, making a beeline for his shower.

 

Once inside he let his hand slide down to grip his dick.

 

It felt terrible and illicit to jerk off to Rey, and he really wouldn't have except she was clearly goading him. He had given her the option of hiding this from him and instead she was flaunting it. He was going to lose it. Who the fuck was this girl??

 

Ben gripped his cock so tight it was almost painful. He wasn't sure what he was getting off to. Maybe it was the video, it has been surprisingly hot to see a woman take control like that, to watch that guy lost in the clear pleasure he was getting. Maybe it was Rey's chest, rising and falling, her little sounds. Maybe it was just Rey. He wanted to be in that bed with her, watching cartoons, stroking her hair. He wanted his hands sliding over her shirt, under it, between her legs. He thought about how wet she would be, how good she would feel against his fingers.

 

He was jerking off so hard, rougher than normal, the pace was punishing, this was so, so filthy. He really was a creep.

 

His orgasm hit him suddenly, stomach tightening and he grunted as he came in long ropes along the shore wall.

 

 

Fuck.

 

 

Rey was offline most of the time she was working, she waited tables and didn't have the opportunity to check her phone constantly. It was the longest she was ever offline. Ben fucking missed her.

 

Around 2:30 she checked her phone, answering texts from Rose and stalking the Stranger Things cast on Instagram.

 

She logged back onto her computer sometime around 3:00 am.

 

She looked...wiped. Sad.

 

“I had the shittiest night,” she said.

 

She was talking to him.

 

He couldn't help it, he answered her, knowing he couldn't hear him.

 

“Tell me what happened.”

 

She was quiet for a few moments, shaking her head.

 

“You know it's like, you get used to being alone. When you've only ever been one person, no family, no boyfriend, you know you can depend on yourself. And I love that about me, I'm super independent. But I'm also so alone, I don't know how to be with anyone. I'm not even a really good friend, I have no idea why anyone likes me.”

 

Rey was staring off, glassy eyed.

 

“You probably don't even like me, shit if you really are watching me all the time you must get it, must understand this thing inside me that seems to push people away.”

 

Ben had no idea what the fuck she was talking about, he so desperately wanted to be friends with Rey. More than that.

 

“It's probably for the best, I’m a fucking mess. There was just this guy who always flirts with me at work and I asked for his number, finally, and he tells me he has a live in girlfriend. It shouldn't even matter, like he's nobody, but I'm pretty sure he's full of shit. I think he just doesn't like me.”

 

Rey shrugged.

 

Ben wanted to simultaneously kick this dudes ass and also thank him because holy shit, what if Rey got a boyfriend? What if he had to watch her fuck some dude. The thought made his heart race and bile raise in his throat. He couldn't let that happen.

 

“Anyway, I guess you already know everything about me so I don't have to pretend my shit together which is good. You probably have a live in girlfriend too. Good for you. You deserve happiness, my little creep.”

 

Rey lit a joint and put on another episode of The Office. It was one of her favorites, she watched it like once a week.

 

“Maybe it's better you don't talk to me, I would probably just disappoint you too.”

 

She opened the word doc and replaced the meme.

 

 

_ buying new tape 2morow <3 _

 

 

Ben's heart kinda hurt. He didn't want her to stop talking to him.

 

 

She got quiet after that, dragging slowly on her joint while she zoned out. Eventually she fell asleep.

 

Ben should not be doing this. He really shouldn't be doing this.

 

He opened the word doc. 

 

 

_ _

 

_ except this is me rn because you're actually wonderful _

 

It was such a bad idea.

Ben didn't care. He was really, really fucked.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhh I hope you're still with me. This is such a crack fic, but I'm having fun. Please tell me you like it and I'll post more asap.


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Ben start talking.

Ben was up before Rey again, waiting, watching. She looked so relaxed when she slept. Her mouth was open, hand flung up by her head. He wanted to brush the hair back from her face. Creepy, Ben, Jesus.

She stirred slowly, brow creasing as if the mere fact of waking up was stressful.

Her eyes opened and locked onto her computer. Netflix had paused. She pressed play. She opened the word doc.

Rey's face did something complicated, and then she was laughing.

“Oh my god this is so weird.”

Ben already said fuck it so… Fuck it.

He typed into the word doc.

_Yeah, I know. I'm sorry._

“You're actually talking to me!” Rey said and she sounded delighted.

_Yeah I mean, you threatened me with tape._

“Wow. I mean I knew you were there but I didn't know you were there, you know? This is so weird, sorry I'm just like...you watch me all the time?”

_Not all the time_

That was a lie. Ben knew it was a lie. Rey probably did too.

“God you really are a little creep aren't you?”

_I mean, shit. It's not like I picked this. I was a field agent, I got shot. Believe it or not this is desk duty._

“Jesus that's depressing. So am I in trouble for all the weed?”

_lol no. It's not like that._

“What is it like?”

Ben doesn't really have an answer. Rey starts talking again.

“Why are you telling me this?”

_Idk it could cost me my job, prob will actually but I just… you should know. And also don't tell anyone. But I wanted you to know._

“Why?”

Because I like you.

Ben didn't type it out. Just thought it and felt creepier than ever.

_Can we just watch the office now?_

Rey laughed, shaking her head, but she didn't argue.

 

Rey was off all day so they did nothing but lay in bed and watch Netflix and Ben occasionally typed “lol” at funny moments.

“I wanna hear your voice,” Rey said, after a couple of hours.

Ben balanced.

“Can you do that?”

Sure, he could...but.

_I'm not supposed to._

“Oh but this is fine?” Rey asked.

Ben sighed.

_Okay…. fuck it right?_

Ben grabbed a headset and switched the audio output and cleared his throat.

“Can you uh, can you hear me?” He asked.

Rey's eyes widened and she sat up, dragging the computer with her.

“Oh uh, hi,” she said and she sounded nervous, why was she suddenly nervous?

“Hey,” Ben said.

“Gotta say you do NOT sound like I was expecting.”

“What were you expecting?” Ben asked.

Rey just shrugged and shook her head.

Ben laughed a little.

“I can't tell if that's good or bad.”

“Oh no it's good,” Rey said. “You're voice is so...rumbly. I like it.”

“Oh, uh, thanks? I don't think anyone has ever told me that before.”

“That sounds fake but okay,” she said. “What do you look like?” There was real curiosity and interest in her voice. Ben blanched.

“Uh, I'm ugly, trust me. You're way out of my league. Don't let the voice fool you.”

“Can I see though?” She asked.

_No_.

“I just made popcorn Rey, let's just watch tv.”

She shrugged and narrowed her eyes and he knew she wasn't done, but she didn't argue. They watched three more episodes in companionable silence, only broken by laughter.

Ben and Rey fell into a routine. They talked in the mornings and they watched tv until Rey went to work and it was actually kind of easy. For a few days. Then Rey started asking questions.

“How long have you been spying on me?”

Ben winced at the word spying.

“Since september.”

“So what did you learn about me in four months?”

“You like The Office.”

Rey laughed.   
  
“What else?”

You like weird porn, Ben thought,

“Uh, I don't know Rey it's pretty standard stuff. We monitor online activity for different age groups, interests for market research, it's boring.”

“Watching me is boring?”

“No I mean-”

Rey was laughing, her face scrunched up and adorable. Ben chuckled.

“It's not boring to watch you. I thought this was going to be the worst year of my life but it's been… It’s been good.”

“Wait, year? You're not gonna be with me forever?”

Ben's heart did a complicated move at those words falling from her lips.

“Oh, uh no, and not everyone has an FBI agent all the time either, like unless you're a terrorist you just have to do the one year.”

“Oh,” she said. Ben couldn't figure out what she was thinking. “That's definitely for the best.”

“Yeah,” Ben said. “Definitely.”

 

It was easy. It shouldn't have been. Rey talked to him causally and they watched tv and he was happy, like actually happy.

About a week into their strange new dynamic, Rey asked his name.

He thought about lying but it seemed wildly unfair considering all the info he had access to about her.

“Ben.”

“Hmm, cute,” she said, her mouth full of pizza. She had the whole box in bed with her.

Ben smiled.

“I was thinking,” she said, swallowing, “Since you know everything about me and you've seen me probably like being super gross before I knew you were there, like probably you've heard me fart--”

He had.

“So I feel like it’s only fair I get to see you. I know you could Skype me, come on. Don't you trust me?”

Fuck.

Ben knew he wasn't terrible looking but Rey had clearly been picturing some imaginary version of him he was sure he would fall short of. And also god he was gonna be in so much trouble. He couldn't really argue with her, and he wanted to talk to her, face to face.

“Okay, fuck Rey I'm so screwed, yeah okay.”

Rey sat up eagerly. Clearly she hadn't expected him to.

“But hey,” he said, “I warned you, I'm ugly. You sure you don't wanna keep me invisible?”

She shook her head quickly. Okay then.

Ben opened a window and typed a few lines of code. Now he could see Rey on one screen and her screen on another and himself on a third.

Her eyes suddenly went wide and her lips parted and she didn't say anything.

“Hey,” Ben said.

A smile spread across Rey’s face, chased by a blush.

“Ben what the actual fuck?”

Ben's face narrowed with confusion.

“Are you married?” Rey asked, so sudden. Ben felt his face redden.

“No! What? Why would you think that?”

“Because you're like, very beautiful, and I'm trying to figure out why you lied about then ugly thing.”

Her eyes were soft and she was so close to her computer, like she was trying to get closer to him. Ben was worried she could hear his heart.

“Stand up I wanna see you,” she said, and Ben felt his body obey her, how could he not? He stood up and backed up enough for her to see him. He was in low slung black sweat pants and a white tee shirt a size too small that hugged his biceps and he couldn't help it that he flexed as he watched her eyes sweep over him.

He had a lot of free time and a home gym, so…

“Holy shit man, you're big.”

There was something in her voice that he hadn't heard before.

He came back to his desk and sat down.

“Satisfied?” He asked.

Rey licked her lips. She nodded.

“Can you see my phone too?” She asked.

“Yeah if I wanted to.”

He always wanted to.

“Hmmm,” she was still just staring at him.

Ben squirmed.

“You like watching me but you freak out when I'm looking at you? That's kind of funny,” she said.

“I'm not freaked out, just...nervous.”

“I make you nervous?”

_Yes_.

“Yes.”

Rey smiled.

“I wish I didn't have to go to work right now.”

“I will literally be right here when you get back,” Ben said with a little laugh. How was she not sick of him?

Rey hummed and closed her laptop.

Ben showered and worked out while Rey was working, she usually didn't touch her phone while she was on the floor waiting tables, but a few hours into her shift Ben heard a little ping that meant she was on her phone.

He picked up the tablet and-- Holy shit.

Rey was taking selfies in the bathroom of her work. She was in work clothes, black shorts and a white button up but she had unbuttoned the shirt and he could see her little tits, nipples hard. He could see the flat planes of her stomach, the little dip of her navel.

Fuck.

She kept snapping pictures, letting her hands rub over her tits. He had never seen them before and oh my god they were perfect. He wanted to press her skin into his mouth. Ben let out a little groan.

This girl was gonna kill him. He didn't know if she was just fucking with him, he couldn't understand why she wasn't freaked out by him but she wasn't, she was bold.

After a few shots she took one of her face, winking, and Ben honestly couldn't decide if he liked her tits or her mouth or her eyes more.

She was so beautiful.

Ben paced and hyperventilated waiting for Rey to get home.

She finally did, sometime around 3:00.

“Are you up?” She asked the computer.

Ben answered as casually as he could. “Yeah, I'm up.”

“Gooood, that was a long and shitty shift.”

“I'm sorry, can I help?”

He wasn't going to mention the tiddie-pics, he wasn't.

“Maybe,” Rey said, “Can I see your face again?”

Ben was clearly unable to deny her anything which was a little sketchy but whatever. He switched his camera back on.

“Hey,” she said when he came into view.

“Hey,” he said. “How was work?”

“People are assholes, what else is new.”

Ben waited, he could tell she had more to say.

“I just have no energy anymore, I used to be more, I don't know, awake. Now it's like I'm dreaming half the time and the other half I wish I was asleep. I don't know, I've never been a happy person, I've always just felt so alone.”

“You're not alone,” he said.

Rey smiled.

“Not anymore,” she said. “Will you tell me a story?”

Ben couldn't deny her anything. He racked his brain, remembering a story his father used to tell him when he was small.

“Long ago, in a galaxy far, far away…”

That night Rey fell asleep to his voice instead of Netflix.

  
The next morning, Rey woke up before Ben did. He heard the little ping that meant she was online and he opened his eyes, turning toward the tablet.

Suddenly he was very, very awake.

Rey was naked. He could see her tits and her flush chest and her face.

“Rey!” He said, covering his eyes. “I'm uh- I'm here I can see you, sorry uh-”

“Yeah weirdo I know,” she said.

_Oh_.

“Oh,” Ben said.

“Don't get weird on me now, come on, let me see your face.”

Ben switched on his webcam.

Rey smiled.

“I woke up so wet,” she whispered.

Ben didn't know what was happening.

“Did you wake up hard?”

He nodded, his hand coming down to palm against his dick.

“Have you been getting off watching me, Ben?”

Ben blushed.

“No I mean, no it's not like that… I mean I wouldn't do that-”

“Oh please, you're such a creep,” she said, but she was clearly into it. Ben felt his stomach twist with desire.

“Say it,” she said.

“I’m a creep,” he said, pushing his hand into his pants.

“Yeah you are, spying on me, watching me touch myself, so fucking creepy. I think it's time you returned the favor. Let me watch you get off.”

Ben slid his pants down enough to get his cock in his hand. He let out a little huff as he gripped.

“Good boy, look at you, so ready. Let me see your dick.”

Ben whimpered a little at her words and let the camera slide down over his chest and stomach to where he was holding his cock in a death grip.

Rey let out a breathy gasp.

“Fuck you're big,” she said, wonder in her voice.

She kept her camera on her face but he could tell she had her fingers inside of her, she was panting.

“God you're beautiful,” Ben whispered.

Rey blushed, biting her lip.

“Show me how you jerk off,” she said.

Ben started pumping in earnest, letting his hand twist under the purple head of his cock, each little tug pulling a gasp from his lips.

“Good, that's it, fuck your hand,” she said.

Ben moved faster, his eyes locked onto Rey, who was watching his dick with unhindered fascination.

“You're so big, so hard for me, god you really get off on this don't you? Such a little creep.” She was breathless and panting, cheeks flushed.

“Yes,” Ben said, “So hard for you.”

“I'm wet as fuck right now, god your dick would split me open, I don't even know if it would fit.”

“I’d make it fit,” Ben panted, picturing sliding into her, how she would stretch to take him, how her face would screw up in pain and pleasure. He let out a little moan.

Rey was panting too.

“Are you gonna cum?” She asked him.

“Almost,” he said, moving his hand faster.

Rey's face was scrunching up, her mouth open, little gasps leaving her lips as she started wide eyed at him.

“Cum for me, I know you wanna,” she said.

Ben couldn't deny her anything, her words sliced through him and his body reacted without any thought behind it. He grunted and then he was cumming, long ropes of jizz coating his stomach.

“Rey!” He cried out.

Rey moaned, desperate and beautiful, and her body slouched forward, mouth open as she came too.

Fuck.

She fell back onto the bed. Ben moved the camera back up to his face.

“Ah,” Rey said and then she laughed, easy and light. “Good morning.”

Ben started laughing too, brining a hand up to cover his face.

“Good morning,” he said, and she pressed play on Netflix. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are amazing, wow. I don't even have words. This fic is growing bc it's been watered by your love. Pls let me know what you think and if you don't already follow me on Tumblr pls do that!! 
> 
> r-e-a-l-m-a-t-h.tumblr.com


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This fic has definitely been explicit but I feel like somehow this is more explicit ?? Idk fair warning lots of porn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to @black-lodge for editing this for me.

Ben talked to Rey all the time. He had never talked to anyone so much.

Ben wasn't good at relationships. He got awkward and he never asked for the things he needed and he came across as either creepily interested or gruff and apathetic and he didn't know how to balance the two.

With Rey, he didn't have to try. He could just answer her honestly. He was always expected to be there and god, he wanted to be.

He knew exactly who she was. He had expected her personality to change dramatically once she knew he was watching her but it really hadn't changed at all. She was a little more cautious not to do anything embarrassing on screen, but her demeanor hadn't shifted; her routine hadn't varied. He had just somehow become a part of it.

They even texted while she was at work, or when she occasionally got boba with Rose.

Ben couldn't imagine ever letting this go, but he also knew that it couldn't be anything else. The FBI might not be watching him the way he watched Rey (he was pretty certain of this) but they sure as hell knew where he was at all times, and who he consorted with. He couldn't meet Rey for real without losing his job or worse, he wasn't sure how illegal it was spilling all of this to Rey but it was likely it could him in jail.

As the days went by, it was all he could think about.

Suddenly Rey had become the most important thing in his life.

She woke up smiling now, eyes widening on her computer screen. He slept with his webcam on now so they could watch each other wake up.

It was disgustingly adorable.

She way laying in her pajamas watching a show called Venture Bros that Ben hadn't wanted to watch at first and was now OBSESSED with.

It was one of the rare days where Rey worked early so Ben had woken with her around 7:00 to get a solid two hours of cartoons in.

“Wouldn't you rather sleep?” he had asked when her alarm went off.

“No, it will throw me off if I don't have some time before work.”

Ben wanted to be there with her so he could bring her coffee in bed, rub circles between her shoulder blades to help her relax. Not being able to touch her was a painful thing.

“How you feeling today?” He asked.

Rey made a noncommittal noise. Her moods seemed to vary wildly depending on factors he couldn't see or understand. Sometimes she was perky and teasing, sexy and unashamed. Sometimes she was quiet and her eyes were glassy and she drank a bottle of wine without moving. Sometimes she didn't say anything, just wanted to watch tv and steal glances at his face. This is one of those mornings.

Ben thought that if he was there he could press his face into her neck and inhale her scent, let his hands work the knots out of her spine, dip his head between her legs until she was shaking and crying out his name.

“Ben?”

“Huh?” He snapped his eyes back to her. He had been spaced out.

“I asked how you slept,” she said.

_I dreamt of you._

“It was okay.”

Rey hummed, eyes big in her pale face, watching him curiously.

“I have to go,” she whispered.

“I'll be here,” he said. He meant it as a joke but the words were heavy. She nodded, disappearing from screen to put her work clothes on.

She rushed out the door without saying goodbye. Ben only had a few minutes to feel bad about it before he got a text on the burner he paid cash for so he could talk to her in small moments when she wasn't online. It felt more normal, the most normal thing they did, even if he could still his own texts come through on her phone via his tablet.)

Rey  
Hey sorry I was running late.

Ben  
It's okay you don't have to apologize to me

Rey  
True, since you're the one who distracted me all morning

Ben  
I think Rusty Venture and Brock Samson did that for me

Rey  
Nah, I spent more time watching you

Ben feels himself blush furiously.

She came home in the early evening and she was in a much better mood, making jokes and a frozen pizza.

“Tell me something about you,” she said, mouth full.

“What do you wanna know?”

“Everything.”

Ben sighed, bringing a hand up to run through his hair.

“I'm an only child. My mom’s a politician, my dad’s a mechanic. I think they must have loved each other at some point, and maybe they still do but all I've ever seen them do is fight. They finally split a few years ago.”

“Where did you grow up?”

“Outside of D.C. The quiet, hilly part of Virginia.”

“Do you miss it?”

“I didn't go far,” Ben said.

She was watching him so he told her about the twisting country roads and the horse he had growing up and that he went to an all boys school.

Rey hummed, she was laying on her side, eyes heavy.

“M’sleepy,” she whispered.

“Close your eyes.”

She did. Ben watched her sleep for a while before drifting off.

 

 

Ben opened his eyes in the morning to find Rey looking at him.

“Hey,” she said, voice rough with sleep.

She stretched and her shirt rode up over her stomach and Ben's eyes dropped to watch. She smiled slyly and ran her hands over her skin, pulling her shirt over her head.

She did this sometimes, hung out shirtless. She hadn't let him see her pussy though and he was dying to know what she looked like.

Dying to know what she tasted like. Ben shivered a little.

Rey took a nipple between her fingers and twisted, gasping a little.

Ben loved when she woke up horny. She let her hand drag down from her tits, past her stomach until it disappeared off screen and her lips parted slightly.

“Are you touching yourself?” Ben asked, breathless.

“Yeah,” she whispered. She was typing one handed into the search bar.

SEARCH: femdom facesit

RESULTS:

Cruel Mistress Sits on Her Toy’s Face

Femdom Facesit XXX for You

Woman Suffocates Hot Guy with Pussy

She clicked the last one.

Just watching Rey flush and gasp with dark eyes was better than any porn Ben could ever watch, but there was something so sinfully delightful about knowing what got her off.

Even when it was a little surprising, which it almost always was.

On screen, a dark haired man was on his back in bed. A petite blonde walked over to him.

“Tell me how much you want it,” she said.

Ben felt his breathing speed up. The actors dick was huge and so hard, he was clearly excited by what was about to happen.

“So much mistress, just want to please you.”

“Nasty boys must make up for their shitty behavior, huh?”

“Yes mistress please punish me.”

The woman moved onto the bed, turning to face away from the dark haired man as she lowered her dripping cunt over his face, covering him completely.

His hands can up to her hips, pushing lightly but the woman showed no remorse, pressing her weight against him and he frantically mouthed at her pussy.

“Fuck he really loves it,” Rey said. Ben brought his eyes back to her.

“Do you like this?” she asked, and suddenly she looked shy, like she actually cared.

Ben nodded enthusiastically. Yeah

“Would you let me do that to you?” Rey asked.

“Yes,” Ben said without hesitation.

Rey’s blush deepened. Her eyes shifted back to the video, the man was moaning but the sound was strangled, his legs were kicking out wildly and his mistress let him flail against her for too long before lifting her hips and letting him gasp for air.

“God Rey, I’d give anything anything to have you like that, to taste you.”

Ben had his dick in his hand now, jerking fast and needy.

He was sure Rey could hear it.

“You'd want me to ride your face?” Rey panted, her eyes back on him. “Say it.”

God, the idea of Rey fucking against his mouth was almost too much.

He didn't care if he couldn't breathe -- if it was his body straining wildly against her, she could tie him up for all her cared. He just wanted to feel her ride him like that.

“I want you to fuck yourself on my face, I want to do nothing but get you off, feel you cum against my mouth.”

He could hear how low and raw his voice was. He had never wanted someone so much in his life; he was shaking.

“Stop touching yourself,” Rey said, and he brought his hands up where she could see them.

“Good. Sit on them. Just watch the video.”

Ben whimpered but nodded and turned his eyes back to the video. He couldn't tell if Rey was touching herself.

The video finally ended, the blonde slumping over the body of the dark haired man to take his dick in her mouth. He came almost instantly. Ben could empathize.

Rey was still panting.

He wanted to see so bad.

“Rey,” he said, a low whine.

“What do you want? Say it,” she said.

“I wanna watch you touch yourself.”

“You are,” she smiled coyly.

“I wanna see your pussy, please, please let me see.”

Rey trembled as she moved the camera down between her legs. The position was fucking sinful.

He could see how she had two slender fingers inside of herself, how her pussy was dark and slick with her arousal.

Ben groaned. His dick jumped between his legs, but he didn't touch. She hadn't said he could.

“Fuck I wanna taste you,” he grunted.

Rey moaned and began to fuck herself harder, he could hear the sound of her fingers moving.

“I'm gonna cum. Go on, touch yourself.”

She called out and he gripped his dick tightly in his hand.

It didn't take more than a few strokes, just the sight of Rey was enough to push him over the edge.

He came. Hard.

His body arched up and he grunted, face screwing up tight as he felt his balls emptying themselves.

When he was done, he couldn't catch his breath.

“You're fucking amazing,” he said.

Rey just brought the camera back up and smiled.

They spent a few minutes like that, catching their breath, staring at one another.

“Ben,” Rey said finally.

“Hmm?”

“I, uh-- I really like you.”

Ben felt his face go red. He hadn't been sure what Rey thought about him, if she just got off on the voyeur aspect or if she was just happy for company or if maybe, just maybe, she felt what he felt.

He was terrified of what that meant though, and he could feel the walls starting to crumble.

“Rey, I am absolutely crazy about you, obviously, I mean I wouldn't do ANY of this if I didn't just want to be around you all the time.”

“So when can we meet for real?”

Fuck.

“Sweetheart,” Ben started slowly, she looked so sure, so vulnerable, and she had just… Fuck.

“Okay listen to me, what I've done here, talking to you, telling you what I do, it's treason. It's federal prison. I can't-- we can't-- I mean you know I would go to jail.”

Rey's face contorted.

“So this was just… it was always gonna just be… fuck, Ben.”

She sat up, naked and panicked.

“Rey, listen to me I am crazy about you, I mean it but--”

“But you won't see me, you won't give this a real shot?”

He couldn't, didn't she understand that?

Rey stood, disappearing from his sight. He heard her scrambling for clothes.

“I can't believe how wrong I got this,” she muttered. “Don't talk to me anymore, understand? This is over.”

“Rey, wait listen,” he was begging.

Rey covered her webcam with tape.

  
Obviously, Ben was fucking panicking.

Rey had told him not to talk to her. She had taped him up!

His heart was pounding and he had cum on his stomach and he kind of wanted to throw up.

How could he fix this? He couldn't. This was always what it was going to end up as. This or him disconnecting one day, Rey speaking out into silence only realize he wasn't there. Or worse, wondering if he was and thinking he didn't want to talk to her, begging him to come back.

This thing between them, it never had a shot at a happy ending. They were just two lonely people pushed together by fate so he could have a taste of everything he was missing and would miss forever.

Ben was angry, really angry. Fuck this. He left his apartment and went for a real run.

Fresh air. Holy shit, he had not been outside just for the sake of being outside in so long.

Ben ran, and ran, and ran. His feet slammed hard against the pavement and he pushed his body on and on until he was exhausted.

When he got back, there was still radio silence from Rey. Her camera was still taped up.

Suddenly his tablet chimed.

She's been texting someone. Not him.

Rey  
Hey idk if u remember me I'm the girl from Rose’s party

Sam  
Hey yeah I do, I was hoping you'd text me. wyd

Rey  
Nm just running errands, was hoping you'd be down to hang later

Sam  
Sure you wanna get drinks?

Rey  
Was hoping we could skip drinks, I rly need to get laid. If thats not your thing no worries, no need to respond

Sam  
No I'm down, your place or mine?

Rey  
Mine. I'll text you in a few hours.

Sam  
Looking forward to it

  
Ben was actually going to throw up.

She was going to bring someone back… to her place?

She came online about thirty minutes later.

She took the tape off.

Ben felt a surge of relief, until she spoke.

“I have someone coming over tonight to fuck me. I figured you'd wanna watch since you're such a nasty fuck.”

This wasn't playful. It was mean. Ben felt his mouth sour.

She had asked him not to talk to her, so he wouldn't.

He just sat there stewing.

He couldn't watch her fuck someone else, couldn't just turn it off either. He had to do something. Rey was his, she was perfect for him, and she was throwing it away. He was throwing it away.

Ben pulled up a black screen and began to type, his fingers moving angrily over the keys.

He sighed and packed a backpack.

He turned off the lights and got in his car and headed north.

 

A few hours later when Rey texted Sam her address, the text bounced to Ben’s burner. Just like all of Sam’s texts would.

Ben typed out a response.  
I'll be over in a little over an hour, just finishing some stuff up.

Rey  
See you then :)

Ben drove faster. Just an hour more and he would be in NYC.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean it's still crack, right? I feel meh about this so if you liked it pls tell me.


	5. Five

  
Ben was absolutely terrified. As far as he figured, this was gonna go one of two ways; in a couple hours time he would either be having the absolute kinkiest sex of his life, or he would be in federal prison.

What the fuck was he thinking.

He thought about Rey and her pegging porn and her ridiculous memes and her glassy eyes when she was sad and he pressed harder on the gas pedal.

Twenty more minutes.

  
Twenty minutes turned into forty minutes because New York was absolutely ridiculous and parking was non existent and once Ben was actually outside of Rey’s apartment, he panicked. He was pacing around, heart heavy and head light.

This was such a bad idea. Such a bad idea. He should turn around and run.

He rang the buzzer. Apartment 3b.

The front door unlocked.

Ben took the stairs to the third floor, he was worried he was gonna throw up.

He knocked on the door.

  
Rey threw the door open right away. She was so beautiful, even tinier than he expected. She was in a little black dress and she had actual makeup on and Ben felt a surge of jealousy that she got dressed up for this Sam motherfucker before realizing maybe, just maybe it was for him, to make him jealous.

She froze.

“Hey,” Ben said.

Rey's mouth was open, her eyes were wide with shock.

“Ben?! What-- you can't be here, I have someone coming over.”

“He's not coming. I bounced all your texts to my phone. He's been hitting you up for the last two hours.”

“Jesus Christ you're the creep of the century,” Rey said, but she stood aside and inclined her head as an invitation inside.

The door wasn't slammed in his face. The cops weren't called. So far so good.

“Did you drive here form Virginia?”

“Yes.”

“What the fuck Ben, why?”

“You know why.” Ben took a step closer to her. “I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I didn't meant for any of this to happen and I am probably going to prison but I just, I wanted to see you.”

Rey's face was one of utter disbelief.

“Why?”

_Because I love you_.

Ben shrugged.

“You were mad at me. You were gonna rail that Sam dude. I- Fuck if you want me to go, I'll go, I'm sorry I don't know what I was thinking.” Ben moved back so quickly he almost tripped over his own feet. Jesus he was an idiot, of course this was creepy as hell.

“I'm sorry. I'll go right now-” he turned away from Rey and suddenly her small hands were on his arms and she was pressing closer to him.

“No! No, please uh, stay?”

Ben looked at Rey. He could _feel_ her, the heat of her skin. He could smell her shampoo and perfume and something that must be just Rey. His heart was on fire. He had spent so long just _looking_ and he had been so rushed to get here he didn't think about how overwhelming it would be _touch_ her.

“I'm sorry,” Ben said again, barely a whisper.

“For what?”

“Spying on you, inserting myself into your life, showing up here like a mega creep.”

Rey was smiling, her eyes bright.

“I kinda like your creepy ass, you know that right?”

“God I hoped so,” he said and he leaned down, and then down even more, to press his lips against hers. She let out a little breathy gasp as he kissed her and instantly his hands were on her, encompassing her hips. Fuck she was so little, he could almost make his fingers touch around her hips and he actually could when he moved them to her waist. Ben groaned against her.

“I can't believe you're here,” she whispered.

“I know,” Ben said.

“You really drove all this way just to fuck me? Couldn't stand being a little cuck and watching me get rawed by someone else?”

Ben actually growled.

“You're fucking right,” he said, slipping his hands up under her dress, he lifted her easily. Rey let out a little gasp, wrapping her arms around his neck. She pointed her chin in the direction of her bedroom and he carried her easily. He threw her down on the bed and she let out sound of surprise, her cheeks red and her eyes dark.

  
Fuck. He would let Rey do whatever she wanted to him. He wondered if she had a box full of sex toys, if she really would sit on his face until he clawed at her skin, if she really would fuck him with a strap on.

He crawled over to her, pulling his shirt over his head.

“Need to taste you,” he croaked.

Ben pushed her dress up to her hips. She had plain black booty shorts on and he pressed his face to the heat at her center, inhaling deeply. He couldn't get enough of her, his senses were on overload after being deprived of these sensations. He mouthed at the soft fabric of her panties, licking the damp fabric.

Rey was breathing heavy, her hands came to tangle in his hair as he moved the fabric aside to slip a tongue inside of her.

“Your pussy tastes amazing,” he said, licking at her frantically. He tugged her underwear down and off, letting his hands slide up her smooth legs to her ass. He lifted her closer to him so he could work his tongue over her clit.

Rey let out the cutest little sound and Ben smiled as he worked her, slipping to fingers inside of her roughly.

She was so, so tight.

“Fuck Rey, you're cunt is like a vice, I can barely get my fingers in there. How are you gonna take my cock?”

“I don't know,” she painted, “You might be too big to fuck me.”

He looked up at her. Her eyes were sparkling with mischief.

“I'm gonna make it fit, you're just gonna have to take it.”

Rey smiled and Ben crooked his fingers inside of her and her smile slipped into an open mouthed gasp as he fucked her with his hand.

“Gonna split your tiny pussy open,” he said, and he brought his mouth back down to drink her in, teeth scraping her clit.

Rey was shaking, her thighs trembling. He worked her faster and her hand tightened in his hair.

“Ben I-”

Her words died as she tightened around him and he felt her cum against his lips.

Fucking heaven.

Her hand loosened in his hair but he didn't stop, he kept his mouth tight around her clit and his fingers inside of her and she let out a little scream, raising up on her elbows to watch him.

“I don't think I can cum again,” she said, voice trembling.

“I think you're wrong,” Ben said, twisting his fingers inside of her.

She threw her head back, breath uneven and heavy.

He worked her furiously and felt her muscles start to flutter around him again.

“That's it,” he said, watching her face as it contorted with pleasure so intense it looked almost like pain.

She screamed and he felt another gush around his fingers. Ben pulled them out slowly, bringing them up to his face to inhale deeply before sucking them clean.

“Pants. Off.” Rey said.

Ben smiled and reached down to unbutton his jeans.

Rey pulled her dress up over her head. She had nothing on underneath, and she was suddenly naked in front of him.

Ben felt his heart squeeze. She was so beautiful. He took a moment to just watch her, frozen with his pants undone.

“Off!” She said.

Ben smiled and pushed his pants and boxers off quickly.

Rey sat up, crawling over to him and she put her hand on his cock. She couldn't quite make her fingers reach around his shaft and Ben was dizzy with the sight. He looked huge in her hand. He was suddenly worried about actually hurting her.

Ben leaned over and kissed her, slower, hungrier. Just her mouth on his was enough to make him dizzy. He put his hands on her shoulders and gently pushed her back onto the bed.

He braced himself above her, pressing kisses into her jaw, her temple.

  
“I don't wanna hurt you,” he whispered.

Rey's eyes were huge and soft when she looked at him, a soft smile twisting her mouth. She took him in her hand again and pressed him gently against her opening.

“Do we need a condom? I have them--”

“I'm on the pill. And I'm clean, I uh, haven't done this in a while.”

Ben was dizzy.

“Okay, I mean me too, I'm clean and it's been… A while.”

She canted her hips toward him.

“Tell me if it hurts okay?”

She nodded. She looked so young under him. Ben had prepared himself for rough, dirty sex, but looking down at her he felt himself shake with overwhelming tenderness. He wanted to be inside of her more than he'd ever wanted anything in his life.

He started to push. Her pussy was so, so, tight. Her face twisted as he got the head of his cock in her and he paused.

He leaned down to kiss her as he slid another inch inside of her, and then another.

She was biting her lip, eyebrows knit together. He kissed the lines of her face and brought one hand to her hip to shift her closer and he slid all the way inside of her.

Rey grunted, eyes going wide and hands clawing at his shoulders as she tried to get her breath back.

“Shh that's it,” Ben said, holding as still as he could, letting her body adjust to him. “You're so good, I can't believe you're taking all of me right now.”

Rey was breathing uneven and she had tears in her eyes.

“Do you wanna stop?” He asked her. God he didn't want to hurt her.

“Fuck no, just give me a minute,” she said.

It took her a few seconds to get her breathing even and then she nodded.

“Okay,” she said.

Ben pulled back and pushed into her.

Rey's jaw went slack and her pupils blew out, eyes darker than he had ever seen them.

He started to fuck her, slowly, so slowly.

He brought a hand down to her stomach and holy fuck, he could feel himself inside of her. He almost came right there, hips stuttering.

“Baby, give me your hand.”

She brought her hand down to her stomach and he pressed it flat to her belly, his over hers, and he fucked into her again.

Rey's eyes went impossibly wider.

“Oh my god,” she said, throwing her head back.

Ben leaned down and kissed her neck, her jaw, back to her mouth.

“You feel so good Rey, oh my god,” Ben voice was trembling, low and rough.

“I can't believe how full I am, it's like your fucking up into my heart.”

Ben groaned and started to move faster, pulling out slow and slamming into her quick. He was so, so deep.

Rey was letting out the hottest sound with every thrust. He could feel himself bottoming out against her cervix. Fuck he wasn't gonna last like this, it was too good, too intense.

He brought a hand between them and started working her clit as his hips moved faster, faster. Her legs came up and wrapped around him, feet on his ass pulling him closer, closer.

“I'm close,” he said.

“Me too,” she said.

He worked his thumb roughly over her clit as he fucked her, catching her moans in his mouth.

He felt her clench impossibly tight around him and she cried out, eyes wet. She looked so beautiful like this, Ben could die.

“I'm gonna-” he said.

“Do it, cum inside of me,” she said.

Her words undid him and he felt his orgasm tear through him, furious and hot.

He groaned, pressing his face into her neck. Her hands cupped his face and he moved so he could look into her eyes as he felt himself unload inside of her.

It seemed endless.

When he finally finished he collapsed against her, bracing weight on his arms so he wouldn't crush her.

“Oh my god, Rey,” he said, kissing her neck.

She brought her hands into his hair and they stayed like that for a while, catching their breath.

Eventually he pulled out of her, feeling his cum dribbling onto the bed. He moved between her legs, pressing his face against her cunt. He could smell their combined sex and it made him dizzy. He licked her clean, drinking up his cum and hers.

Rey gasped, then made a little sobbing sound, throwing her head back.

He licked at her clit again and it only took a few seconds before her fourth orgasm took over and she sobbed, cumming hard against him.

When he pulled up she sat up quickly and grabbed him, taking his mouth hungrily.

“Holy fuck Ben.”

Ben collapsed next to her, bringing his arms around her to pull her to his chest.

“Honestly, if I get jail time for this, it was worth it.”

Rey looked panicked suddenly.

“They won't really though, right? They won't take you away.”

“I don't know, I mean, this is definitely a breach of every protocol.”

Rey looked like she was gonna cry.

“Hey, it's okay, we'll figure it out.”

She pressed closer to him, letting a little sob out against his chest.

“Please don't leave me,” she said.

Ben's heart clenched. He couldn't promise her anything so he just pulled her ever closer and closed his eyes.

 

  
Ben woke up in darkness. Rey was still curled up by his side and it took him a second to figure out what had woken him. His phone was ringing.

That couldn't be. He had turned it off. He was sure.

Panicked, he looked at it.

Hux, one of his fellow agents, was calling.

Fuck. Ben wasn't expecting this to happen so soon.

He slipped out of bed as quietly as he could and answered the phone.

  
“Solo,” he said, trying to keep his voice steady.

“Well, cats out of the bag buddy.”

Ben's heart was hammering.

“What-- What do you mean?”

“Oh come on Benny boy, we know exactly what you're up to right now. I mean really, you think we didn't know? We've been watching you watch her.”

Fuck.

“Fuck.”

“Listen, I don't know how to tell you this but uh, you're not the only one. Fifteen of our agents have fallen in love with their subjects, it's kind of a PR nightmare. The Bureau is dealing with the fallout but they're not going to be pressing charges. They want this to just disappear. I just wanted to tell you first.”

“What!?”

“Yeah apparently it's pretty easy to fall in love with someone if you watch them for long enough. They're shutting down the entire program, they're gonna make you sign some paper but other than that… Well let's just say you got very, very lucky. In more way than one.”

Ben couldn't believe this. Was this a joke?

“Hux, you're serious right now?”

“Yep. I gotta go call Mitaka, he's fucking his subject right now too. Expect an email soon, we'll be in touch.”

Hux hung up and Ben was left staring at his phone in disbelief.

Ben looked up, Rey was standing in the doorway, naked and lovely.

“Who was that?”

“The Bureau, they said they've had fifteen agents fall in love with their subjects. They're uh, they're letting it go but the program is shutting down.”

“What does that mean?”

Ben smiled.

“It means somehow we got away with this. It means we can actually be together. If, uh I mean, if you wanted that. To be with me.”

Rey ran to him, her arms tangling around his neck as he pulled him down for a kiss.

“More than anything,” she said.

Ben pressed his face against her neck, inhaling her scent and feeling her all around him.

Then he led her back to the bedroom.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! I hope you guys had as much fun w this as I did. I am marking this story complete but I think I am going to add a chapter where Ben and Rey act out some of their kinkier fantasies. Dildo shopping? Yes pls. This was great fun to write. Please let me know what you think. I love you guys ❤️❤️


	6. Bonus Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hahaha this is filthy v nsfw ;)

Rey and Ben had been doing the long distance thing for a few months. It sucked. Ben hated that he couldn't be with her all the time, but the transition from watching her constantly to regular skyping was strange. Ben was on actual desk duty now, and he missed the easy days laying in bed just watching Rey, but the times when he did get to see her more than made up for it.

Rey was taking the greyhound bus from New York to D.C. where Ben was picking her up. He had booked a hotel for a few nights. He wanted to take her to the museums.

He was absolutely buzzing by the time she arrived. They had talked at length about all of the kinky things they were going to do and Ben was nervous but excited.

She was stunning, as always, but she had put on makeup and a little dress and she looked good enough to eat.

“Are you ready for this?” Rey asked. Ben nodded eagerly and then blushed.

“I uh, I found a shop. Come on, I'll show you.”

They headed off on foot through downtown.

Ben brought them to a small store called The Pleasure Chest, and he opened the door and followed Rey inside.

  
The walls were lined with all manner of sex toys: whips and handcuffs and edible lube and hundreds of dildos.

“Hey there!” A cheery young girl bounced over to them. “Can I help you find anything?”

Ben was about to say no thanks, when Rey spoke.

“I wanna fuck my boyfriend, but I'm not sure where to even start.”

Ben's ears went red and he glanced quickly between Rey and the girl, who didn't look surprised in the slightest.

“Fun! Let me show you what we have for that, ” the girl, Chloe, according to her name tag, said.

She led them over to a selection of “For Him” dildos.

Ben was fucking mortified. He knew that this woman was picturing tiny Rey fucking him and he blushed at the thought.

She was so much smaller than him but that was part of what made it deliciously sexy.

“I would recommend something mid-size; you don't want to go too big. Have you done any preparation? We also have an assortment of plugs.”

Ben blushed even harder, squirming a little.

“Oh he has a plug in,” Rey said, it was so bizarre to have her talk about him like he wasn't even there. “He's been slowly stretching himself all week waiting for me to get into town.”

“Oh good! That will make this so much easier.”

Chloe began handing sample dildos to Rey. She was hardly making eye contact with Ben, except shooting him a smile when Rey spoke about him.

“This one is great, silicone, very lifelike and big enough to make him see stars.”

Rey held the mock dick in her hand and the sight made Ben's real dick twitch.

His heart was beating hard, thinking about what Rey would be doing to him later.

“What do you think babe?”

Ben was nervous as he took the dildo from her, swallowing thickly. It was easily more than twice as thick as the plug he had been wearing. It was smooth and hard and it had natural looking ridges.

“I like it,” he said and Rey smiled.

“Chloe, can you help us find the other things we need?”

Chloe smiled wide and led them over to a rack of harnesses and a wall of lube.

“Perfect,” Rey said.

 

After the left the sex shop they got lunch. Ben was hyper aware of the plug in his ass as he sat on the plastic chair in the small cafe.

Rey looked stunning, the afternoon light making her pale skin glow.

“Fuck, I missed you,” Ben said.

Rey's face softened and she reached her hands out to him. He took her small hands in his larger ones.

“How's work?” She asked.

“Three more weeks on desk duty, then I can get reinstated for field work.”

“Are you nervous?”

“Excited. Are you nervous?”

“I mean it's hot that my boyfriend is an FBI agent a la Fox Mulder--”

“You know I don't deal with aliens. That's the CIA.”

“Well still, it's sexy A F, but I will worry about you. I don't want you to get shot again.”

“Same,” Ben said, squeezing her hands. “I'll be super careful.”

Rey smiled and shook her head.

They held hands as they ate their sandwiches.

 

  
Ben had gone all out on a hotel room. It was beautiful and in the heart of downtown.

Ben set the bags on the dresser and was suddenly nervous. He and Rey had talked at length about all of the ridiculous shit they wanted to do when they were together again. But now, here, he suddenly didn't know what to do.

Rey must have sensed his apprehension, she walked over to him. Her small hands came up to his chest and she pressed a soft kiss on his jaw.

“We don't have to do this if you don't want to, baby, it's okay.”

The thing was, Ben did want to.

He leaned down and kissed Rey.

“I want this, like, so badly, I'm just nervous. Nervous and excited. Do you still wanna do this?” He searched her face. Her eyes were bright as stars.

“So, so much,” she said, stroking his cheek. “I've been dreaming about fucking you for months.”

Ben shivered and bit his lip. Rey kissed along his neck, pushing him back to the bed. She wasn't really strong enough to force his body to do anything but he put up no fight.

  
He fell back on the bed. Rey crawled over him.

“I've been so wet since I first saw you. And telling that girl at the sex shop that I was gonna fuck you, I almost came.”

Ben whimpered.

“I wanna see how wet you are, please.”

“Hmmm,” Rey hummed, she was straddling his chest, legs on either side of his body. “Then say it.”

Ben blushed, they had talked about this, even done some Skype roleplaying but he'd never…

He swallowed.

“Please, I'm such a fucking creep, I've been spying on you for months.”

Ben was surprised by how whiney he sounded.

Rey's eyes darkened and she surged forward to kiss him before shimmying up his body and hovering over his face. Her panties were indeed damp.

She was just out of reach, he could smell her. He lifted his face up but she stayed out reach.

“You know nasty, creepy boys deserve to be punished right?”

“Yes. I deserve it. I'm fucking disgusting. You're a goddess and I'm a pervert. Let me show you in sorry.”

  
“‘Mm,” Rey said sweetly as she lowered her panty clad cunt down onto his face.

Ben mouthed eagerly at the fabric, puffing hot, wet breaths against her.

He sucked at her through the panties before bringing his hands up to slide them off of her.

She lifted up of off him to let him drag them down her legs.

She shifted back quickly, settling over his face before he fully had time to adjust and he was in heaven. She was rocking against him, he couldn't breathe, could only drink her in, working his tongue against her.

  
He dug his nails into her hip and she lifted enough for him to gasp in air, heavy and hot with her scent, before she lowered herself back down.

Ben worked his tongue into her. She was grinding her clit against his nose and after 30 seconds or so he needed more air. He dug his nails into her hip but she didn't move right away. A sick thrill shot through Ben, the idea of being helpless and smothered underneath her. His legs kicked out wildly and he arched up.

Rey lifted off him, her hand coming down to stroke his face.

“You're doing so good, oh my god,” she whispered. She looked blissed out. It made Ben desperate for more and he reached his mouth for her. She smiled.

“You want more?” she asked.

Ben nodded hurriedly and Rey let her weight drop back down.

Ben wanted to die like this, it was so fucking good.

He sucked on her clit, pushing his tongue inside of her as she worked herself against him, fucking his face.

He heard her cry out before he felt her clench her thighs around his cheeks, before the gush of hot cum flooded his senses.

She came in his mouth.

Ben's dick was so hard in his pants and he was clenching around the plug in his ass.

Rey lifted herself off of him and leaned down to lick his face. He whimpered again.

“Good start,” Rey said, nipping at his neck.

“Come and take your clothes off,I'm not done with you,” she said.

  
Ben rushed to a strip his clothes off. Rey kept her dress on, eyeing him gleefully.

He was naked and panting, so brutally hard that his cock was purple, swollen against his stomach.

“Beautiful,” Rey said, coming up to kiss his neck. “You remember your safeword right?”

Ben did. He nodded.

“Good. Lay down for me.”

Ben laid back on the bed. Rey settled by his knees and began to spread his legs.

Ben whimpered, holding his legs tight. He was so embarrassed.

“Oh come on, you watched me for all those months and I had no idea you were there. You've seen such private parts of me, it's only fair you let me do whatever I want to you now.”

Ben nodded, chewing on his lip. He let his knees fall open.

Rey's hands worked up his thighs, grazing his balls with her fingernails as she reached for his ass. Ben squeezed his eyes shut as a finger came to circle around his opening. He felt her gently nudge the plug inside of him.

It was such a strange, deep sensation as he felt himself stretch. His eyes fluttered.

“God, you really worked that plug into you. It's still gonna be a little rough though, the dildo we got is a LOT bigger than this.”

“Ah-- I know, do you think it will fit?” he asked.

Rey winked at him. “I’ll make it fit.”

Ben's dick twitched.

Rey reached between his legs, running a hand over his stomach as she wiggled the plug free. Ben felt it slip from his body with a pop. He could feel the muscles of his asshole twitching at the loss. Rey's finger replaced the plug immediately and Ben groaned. She was using to small fingers to keep him open and she squeezed lube directly onto his hole.

“Roll over onto your side,” she said, and Ben turned to let Rey slide behind him, he couldn't see her but he could feel her pressed against his back, one hand coming to rest in his hair and another trailing down his side to his ass.

Suddenly her fingers were against his hole again, slick with lube and warm. She pushed two inside of him and began to work him open. Ben pressed his face to the pillow and groaned. He pushed his hips back against her, working himself down onto her hand.

“You like it?” she asked him.

“So much,” Ben whimpered. He felt so strange and open, every nerve ending around her fingers tingling with the need for her to go deeper, he wanted to be filled. It was a strange, hollow ache.

“I need--”

“What do you need? Say it?”

“I need you to fuck me, I've been such a fucking creep.”

Ben was blushing harder than he ever had, he couldn't believe how ridiculously desperate he sounded, couldn't believe the words falling from his mouth. Rey nipped at his shoulder and then she was leaning over the bed. He knew she was fastening the dildo into her harness and he rolled onto his back to watch her.

Ben brought his hand down to his cock, she looked so hot with the fake dick between her legs.

“Ah! No touching.”

Ben moved his hands quickly, whimpering.

“Only I'm allowed to touch you, you know the rules.”

Ben nodded, letting his knees fall open again, looking up at Rey with dark, pleading eyes. He needed this so badly.

Rey leaned across his body to kiss him, and then she settled herself on her knees between his legs.

Rey had slicked the dildo up with plenty of lube, but it was immediately apparent to Ben that it was going to feel even bigger than it looked. Rey pressed the head up against him, not pushing in, just rocking against his hole.

It felt good. She took his dick in her hand and began to slowly work him, his pleasure doubled and his breath started to come quicker.

“That's it, stay relaxed baby, work yourself against me.”

As Ben rocked his hips against against Rey’s plastic cock, one of her hands came up to grab his thigh and she pushed the head of it inside of him.

Ben let out a high-pitched groan and Rey eased in another inch, then pulled out to do it again.

Ben was making obscene noises, little gasps of pain that tipped right back into pleasure and then back into pain. He sounded ridiculous. He couldn't help it.

“That's it,” Rey said as she jerked him off steadily. “You look amazing like this.”

Rey slid in a little more every time, unti Ben felt himself stretched impossibly wide. He looked down and realized she was only halfway inside of him. He started to panic.

“Fuck, ah-- you're too big! It's not gonna fit-- I can't!” He felt his leg start to kick out but then both of Rey's hands were on him, smoothing over his skin. She leaned down over his stomach, kissing his neck softly.

“Shh, I'm not stopping, nasty boys get fucked. End of discussion. Now, push back against me and just let it go, come on, open up.”

Ben felt tears sting his eyes, he wanted to do good, wanted to make her happy. He pushed himself against the dildo, relaxing his muscles and Rey slid all the way into him with such an easy slide he felt his stomach flip.

“Oh!” he said, bringing a hand to his abdomen. It felt so strange, he was so full, every little wiggle of her hips reverberated through his insides. All he could do was pant.

  
His erection had flagged a little from the pain and the surprise of Rey sliding so deep inside of him.

Rey wasn't touching his cock anymore, but he wished she would. She looked amazing, hips rolling back and pushing into him gently. She was watching him with a clear expression of wonder. He could see her nipples hard and straining through her little dress. He wanted to suck on them.

Then Rey snapped her hips and her angle changed and she hit something inside him that made him gasp and sit up on his elbows.

“Ah, there it is,” Rey said, “You like that?”

“Y-yeah,” Ben stuttered. Rey sped her hips up.

Ben looked down his body, watched her split him open, watched her disappear inside of him and his erection was back in full swing. The hard press of the dildo against his prostate was a new kind of wonderful. He had never felt anything like it.

She was really fucking him now, panting above him. She brought a hand down between her legs and began to rub at her clit, face scrunching up at the sensation.

“You look so good when I fuck you,” she said, bringing her free hand to his leg to run her fingers along his skin.

Ben brought a hand back between them and grabbed his dick.

Rey smacked his hand away and thrusted into him. Hard. He cried out.

“You don't get to touch yourself. You're gonna cum just from me fucking you, or not at all.”

  
Ben cried out, eyes stinging, he wanted to cum so bad. The pressure inside of him was building in a way he didn't understand, it was hotter and heavier and it made him want to scream.

“Rey, please, I need to cum,” he said, blushing hard.

Rey smirked and angled her hips again, arching over him and she pounded into him mercilessly.

Ben let out a gross cry every time she thrust into him, saw stars behind his eyes when she dragged out.

“I-- I-- I can't take it! Ah-- PLEASE it's too much, fuck, let me cum, it hurts.” Ben felt tears sting his eyes. It was painful but that edge of pain only it made it hotter, pushed him closer.

Ben brought a hand up to his face, turning his head into his palm as he sobbed at the sensation of Rey inside of him.

Fuck maybe she was right, maybe he could cum just from this, just from her fucking him, swollen dick forgotten.

He was on the edge of something huge.

Rey kept her movements precise and rough, not letting up at all.

Ben felt an orgasm beginning to tear to through his body.

“Oh god,” he cried out, “I-- oh fuck! I'm gonna!” Ben actually screamed, it was low and caught in his throat but he threw his head back, felt his spine arch. His cock twitched and throbbed entirely of its own volition before he felt himself tip over the edge and hot spurts of cum were falling onto his stomach, some coming as high as his collarbones and the base of his throat.

  
Rey was on him instantly, licking the cum from his skin, kissing everywhere that she could reach.

“Oh my god, Ben, you're amazing, holy shit I love you, you did so good.”

Ben whimpered and Rey shifted gently to slide out of him.

She immediately curled against his body. Her small hands soothing over his chest and shoulders. Ben was slowly coming to back to earth, he grabbed her closer and buried his face in her hair.

“Thank you, thank you,” she whispered.

Ben was dizzy, his body was singing a strange song, tingling all over. He knew he was going to be sore, all day tomorrow when they walked around the museums, he would feel the burn and remember…

Ben curled against Rey, breathing fast.

Her hands stroked his face, his hair. She trailed little kisses along his jawline.

“Ben, you're amazing,” she said. “Are you okay? Was it okay?”

“I loved it, I've never cum like that before,” Ben said, awe in his voice.

“You did so well,” Rey said, kissing him.

They held each other close as they caught their breath. Ben let his fingers tangle with Rey’s, and she brought their joint hands to her mouth to kiss his knuckles.

“I uh, I have something to tell you,” Ben said, after a few minutes.

Rey sat up on her elbow, still touching him, so close and so warm.

“What is it?”

“I requested a transfer. To New York. I don't know if I got it yet but I wanted to be closer to you and I was thinking,” Ben felt himself blush. “Maybe we could like, get our own place. If you want to?”

Rey kissed him fiercely, and when she pulled back she was smiling.

“Yes, yes yes yes.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been slowly writing this for like two weeks but I said I would and I did lol.

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't already, follow me on [tumblr](http://r-e-a-l-m-a-t-h.tumblr.com) and [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/violethoure666)


End file.
